


On your knees

by Diddle_Riddle, RZR_SK8



Series: Hot N Cold [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Feelings, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, That's more like... from the authors, While we are at creepy / manipulative / abusive for our boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZR_SK8/pseuds/RZR_SK8
Summary: There's a small satisfied smirk on his lips, which only grows bigger when Edward leans into his hand, seeking out his affection.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: Hot N Cold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554850
Kudos: 12





	On your knees

**Diddle_Riddle:**  
What'cha wanna do to him?  
That's weird to ask that casually...  
There again, it's Eddie's fault.  
We love him, but we love to see him hurt almost as much.  
Poor babe.

 **Alcanova:**  
That question followed by the "that's weird to ask that casually" made me laugh out loud  
Anyways if you wanna ask anything about the shit I pull on poor Eddie ask away

 **Diddle_Riddle:**  
Yes I do. One little scene of what happened to him?  
_smirks mischievously_

 **Alcanova:**  
Mhh my favourite would have to be Edward on the floor, on his knees at Jonathan's feet. Jonathan is cupping his face, tilting it up for him to see. Edward's eyes are hazy and tears tracks are quickly drying on his cheeks. Jonathan is affectionately caressing Edward's face, almost like he's admiring a doll or a prized possession. There's a small satisfied smirk on his lips, which only grows bigger when Edward leans into his hand, seeking out his affection.

 **Diddle_Riddle:**  
Mmmm, isn't that lovely?  
"Helpless, broken. Beautiful. I love you, Eddie."  
Jonathan caresses his cheek and puts a light kiss on the top of his head.  
"You are what I own of most perfect..."  
Another kiss.  
"... most gorgeous possession. Do you have any idea of just how much I love you?"  
Because Edward doesn't respond, only focused on breathing slowly and calming down, Jonathan slaps him one more time, making him gasp out of surprise. Such a lovely sound.  
"Edward.", he takes back, more severely. "I am being nice with you, don't you see it?"  
Eddie nods, new tears rolling down his cheek.  
"I said, don't you see?!"  
"Y-Yes Jon...", a pathetic little whimper escapes his throat, and Jonathan smiles more openly at the melody of this broken tone of his.  
"You are so good to me.", he coos, then goes back at touching his face and hair in a loving, gentle manner.  
Comforting.  
Shushing him like a mother would with her child.  
Except that...  
"Has the lesson been learned?", Jonathan asks then, in his best honeyed tone.  
"Y-yes...", the kid answers. "I won't... won't do it again. I promise. I... I love you, Jon."  
The doctor leans toward him.  
"I know you do.", he confirms. "You are so perfect, Eddie."  
The child blushs, loving the praise way too much. As ever. He purrs when Jon caresses his face with fondness. The doctor almost wants to laugh.  
This is too easy. Too... predictable.  
But he doesn't let his joy express, and simply whispers, in a both tender and menacing manner:  
"Never forget just how much I love you, baby boy."

 **Alcanova:**  
I died dhsiwhs


End file.
